


Kairosclerosis

by Apolloupthere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Festivals, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, May Day celebration, Merlin is adorable and everyone knows it, Picnics, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloupthere/pseuds/Apolloupthere
Summary: May Day celebrations are underway in Camelot and the King and his Court Sorcerer celebrate in their own way.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Kairosclerosis

The night was full of stars-but no moon.  
No moon meant that the stars were free to dance about and sparkle. The people of Camelot were similar to the stars in this sense. Young girls were twirling their luxurious dresses to the beat of ocarinas and flutes while the steady thumping of the drums hypnotized those in its radius. A celebration was commencing within the walls of the citadel. The cause for such joyous event was May Day. May Day is one of the most celebrated days of the year as the holiday represents the end of the morose winter and the beginning of spring. All was well and the festivities have been dragged long into the night. There were games and the children were running around with brightly colored flowers strewn into their makeshift crowns. All of Camelot seemed to be in attendance. Well, all but two very important men.  
The young king of Camelot had yet to be seen and his fellow Knights of the Round Table were getting antsy. Arthur had not been present on the Citadel's premises all day, however, many were too preoccupied with various drinks and other temptations to notice. The May Day festival was organized on behalf of his queen, Guinevere. Guinevere knew the precise reason why her husband could not be of attendance. Arthur was busy attending a different sort of celebration.  
Far beyond the gates of Camelot, a dense forest littered the Earth and with no moon to shine upon it, darkness had taken it hostage. The cool, dark forest was but a mere obstacle and lying past the trees was the true treasure.   
The lake of Avalon seemed to stretch over the horizon for miles on end. The clear water absorbed the reflection of its surroundings and was often a destination for those needing to clear their head. However, tonight the lake surveyed as the setting for something truly magical.   
On the lush grass, laid a circular blanket; the piece of fabric was adorned in blues and greens while little white tassels decorated its edges. The blanket served to provide seating for none other than Arthur and his Court Sorcerer.   
Arthur had accompanied Merlin to the lake. Arthur would argue it was for Merlin's protection, but the druid boy would tell you it was out of pure curiosity for an art that had been absent within Camelot's walls for years. Arthur was indeed curious and he wanted to witness the magic his father had once banished. Ever since Arthur had become king, magic has been able to roam free, but that doesn't mean he has become used to the sorcery. Every time Merlin demonstrates his magic, Arthur falls deeper and deeper under the spell in which his other half has put him under. Over the years, Arthur's love for Merlin has only grown. The two have only been courting for a short time and while Arthur's queen sits on the throne, the Court Sorcerer is the one that truly occupies both his mind and heart. Guinevere is queen only for show and once in awhile she will attend diplomatic events with Arthur. Guinevere also serves to produce an heir for the future of Camelot, but recently Arthur has been preoccupied with his one true love to bed his current wife.   
Arthur appointed Merlin as Court Sorcerer and royal diploma to the druids soon after he became king. Arthur no longer wanted Merlin as his manservant, he wanted his love to have a higher place in the court as a reward for all the care and work he has partaken in over the years. Merlin belonged at the top right next to Arthur.   
Currently, Arthur was admiring Merlin while a picnic was laid out on the blanket. The druid was conjuring white and purple lights while quietly murmuring spells that dictate the direction in which the lights move across the water. The two wanted to get away and celebrate in their own way. Merlin didn't want to be confined to the walls of the Citadel, he wanted to be out in nature with the wind and animals of the land, he wanted to be able to feel the emerald grass under his fingertips and personally assess the land for the upcoming spring. He wanted to thank the land for the beautiful winter and the young sorcerer wanted to check up on the development of the infant deer he came across some time ago. Merlin was connected to nature in a much more intimate way then Arthur. What Arthur saw as dirt, Merlin saw as the nourishment that supplies humans and animals alike with the tools to survive.   
"You know, if my father saw me now, he would through both of us into the stocks and feed the key to a pig."  
"Well it's a good thing, he's not here to witness this." As if on cue, Merlin murmured a quick hymn while his eyes glowed a shimmering amber and suddenly with the motions of his hands, a golden transparent dragon manifested in the air over Merlin’s talented fingers.   
In awe, Arthur looked up in complete admiration for his lover.  
"You're so beautiful when you use magic."  
"Well I hope I'm beautiful even when I don't." Merlin snickered.  
"Always."  
The two leaned in for a quick peck which quickly turned into hands on hips and legs intertwined. The dragon long forgotten as their activities escalated.   
"We should probably head back." The younger claimed.  
"Is it bad that I wish to stay, here, with you?"  
"Oh yes indeed."  
"Merlin."  
"Yes sire?"  
"I'm serious, a king shouldn't be away from his kingdom for hours on end."  
"It's good to get away once in awhile." Merlin added.  
Arthur looks up to see Merlin's face painted with that of concern.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Behind you!" Merlin looked up in pure amusement to the figures currently sneaking up behind Arthur.  
As if on cue, Arthur leapt up, his trusted Excalibur in hand. He was prepared to protect his beloved at any cost. However, Arthur need not to worry as he quickly found out. His knights had scurried off from the Citadel's festivities and had figured out the location of their king and had decided to pay him a visit. Arthur calmed himself once the identity of those was revealed.   
"It's not polite to sneak up on people, you know?" Arthur said after he cleared his throat.  
“Even if that person is your king?” Gwaine asked.  
“Especially if that person is your king.” Arthur oozed dominance and the knights were quick to take notice.  
“We were wondering where you two have been hiding.” Leon claimed.  
“Well, we thought we could have stayed hidden for a bit longer.”  
“Well please, don't stop on our accord.“ Gwaine then peered to the side of Arthur to see Merlin, smiling.  
Nothing could ever begin to compare to Merlin's smile, even the sweetest of honey hangs its head in shame in comparison. Merlin’s smile has won him so much, love and power, all for good of course. Whenever a neighboring king was visiting Camelot, Arthur would make sure to have Merlin by his side on the steps of the entrance to greet him. The king would be greeted by the two and Merlin’s smile is like a gift, from one to another. That sweet smile matched with a pair of seductive eyes has won land, supplies and even peace.   
“What do you say Merlin, fancy heading back?” Arthur turned to ask.  
“I believe so.” Merlin replied.  
Arthur helped Merin to his feet and the two, along with help from the knights, began to pack up. Leftover food was eaten quickly by Percival and Gwaine while Merlin carefully rolled up the blanket. The knights started to head back to the celebration, with their horses all adorned with various supplies, The festival could very well be over seeing how late it is, and Merlin quickly turned his head to the lake and smiled. Arthur took notice and split his arm around Merlin’s waist. Merlin turned to look at Arthur and smiled. Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin, his hands resting on his lover’s check. There was a break in the kiss and Arthur revealed that he wanted Merlin to come and visit his chambers once they reached Camelot and get settled in.  
“Of course.” And like that, the two turned to see the Knights staring back at them while making lewd noises and puckered faces.  
“Hurry up lovebirds.” Gwaine pitched in.  
The group headed back to Camelot with Merlin smiling in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece on here, so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
